ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Gorge and Field
Story John wakes up, groaning. John: Ugh. Where am I? (John stands up, and sees that he, Lucy and Ultimos are on top of a rock pillar, in the middle of a gorge. There is no way down but to jump.) Yeesh. Lucy, Ultimos, wake up. (Lucy and Ultimos stir, and Lucy gets up.) Lucy: What happened? John: We’re in another of Phantom’s games. Ultimos: Hm. Well, according to the Galactic Code of Conduct, we should challenge Phantom to a one-on-one fight. John: Are you stupid? We’re right where Phantom wants us. Why would he accept a fair fight? No, we have to play Phantom’s game. Then, a large purple flash appears, blinding the group. The light fades, and Way Big and a fully grown Humungousaur are standing around the rock pillar. On the pillar with them is Rath. John: The Warmatrix. Rath: ROAR ROAR ROAR ROAR ROAR, ROAR ROAR! ROAR ROAR, ROAR ROAR ROAR ROAR! ROAR Lucy: What is it doing? John: Rath must think it can still speak, so he’s giving his “Lemme tell ya somethin’” speech. That’s actually funny. Ultimos: Galactic Enforcers, engage! Rath charges forward at the group, and Ultimos flies forward, punching Rath back. Ultimos then flies at Humungousaur, which is going to punch them. Ultimos and Humungousaur’s fists collide, the two canceling each other out. Ultimos then flies up to its face, and punches it. John: That guy doesn’t know how to follow orders. (Way Big then raises its arms, preparing to fire a cosmic ray.) Oh, man! (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Pacifista: Pacifista! (Pacifista charges his mouth laser, and fires it, colliding with Way Big’s cosmic ray, canceling it out.) Lucy, hold Rath off. Lucy: Right. She takes her human sludge form, and charges Rath. Rath swings its fist at her, but bounces off her body. She swings a mace hand at Rath, knocking it back. Way Big then swings its fist, and Pacifista catches it, cracking the ground under him. Pacifista throws the fist to the side, then jumps into the air. Pacifista fires hand lasers at Way Big’s fin, but Way Big dodges, and punches Pacifista, sending him flying. Pacifista goes flying towards Humungousaur, who was currently getting hit by Ultimos’ heat vision. Pacifista turns in the air, and fires a hand laser, slowing himself down. He then lands on Humungousaur, and pushes off of him to jump back at Way Big, knocking Humungousaur over. Ultimos uses his freeze breath to try to freeze Humungousaur to the canyon wall, but it breaks free. Pacifista lands on Way Big’s hand, and fires a mouth laser, hitting it in the chest. Way Big stumbles back. Pacifista looks down at the field, and sees Rath rapidly pounding on Lucy, not allowing her body to reform. Pacifista fires a hand laser at Rath, pushing it off of Lucy. Lucy starts to reform, and Way Big swings his fist, causing Pacifista to go flying into the air. Pacifista starts to fall, and he hits the Omnitrix. Crashhopper falls towards Rath, pointing his horn forward. Crashhopper hits Rath like a missile, slamming it into the ground. A smoke cloud forms, and Crashhopper hops back, Rath chasing him. Crashhopper: That worked, but I wanted Cannonbolt! (Rath swings its arms down, and Crashhopper hops into the air, kicking it in the face. Rath spins and slams his arms into Crashhopper, sending him across the field, causing him to revert.) Rath goes to attack John, when Lucy comes from behind and hits it with a giant fist. Rath is sent flying, going over the ledge and falling down the gorge. Lucy then helps John up. John: Thanks. Now, to finish this. Lucy: General, I have an idea. Keep it distracted. (Lucy then runs to the ledge, and jumps off.) John: Me distract it? I shouldn’t do grunt work like this. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Shocksquatch: Shocksquatch! Shocksquatch fires his mouth lightning at Way Big, hitting it hard. Way Big then swings its fist, and Shocksquatch raises his hands, firing lightning to create a lightning web. Way Big’s fist goes through, and destroys the rock pillar. Shocksquatch is falling, and he sees Lucy expanding her body to form a puddle under Way Big’s foot. Shocksquatch: So that’s what she’s doing. Got it. (Hits Omnitrix.) Ultimate Shocksquatch: Ultimate Shocksquatch! Ultimate Shocksquatch’s lower body turns into lightning, as he flies up. He then swings his fist, which turns into a giant lightning fist, punching Way Big. Way Big stumbles, and slips, falling over, hitting the canyon wall. Ultimate Shocksquatch: Now, to get rid of it. Hm, maybe that’ll work. (Flies up to the Omnitrix symbol on Way Big.) Omnitrix, activate capture mode! Omnitrix: (In John’s voice) Capture mode activated. (The Omnitrix fires a yellow beam, hitting the Omnitrix symbol. Way Big turns into yellow light, and is absorbed into the Omnitrix.) Ultimate Shocksquatch: Not bad. (Lowers himself to the ground, towards Lucy.) Nice plan! Do the same thing to Humungousaur. Lucy: Yes sir! Lucy runs off, as Rath appears, Ultimate Shocksquatch grabs Rath with a giant lightning hand, and the Omnitrix fires a yellow beam, sucking Rath in. Ultimos takes a punch from Humungousaur, staring to fly off. He catches himself, and goes to punch Humungousaur. He hits, and Humungousaur stumbles back, and then slips and falls. Ultimos lands, as he meets with Lucy. Ultimos: What was that? According to the Galactic Code of Conduct, one should always fight their enemies in a fair fight. (Ultimate Shocksquatch flies over, and captures Humungousaur. He then reverts.) John: We’re not going to win by simply fighting. You have to think out of the box to win against my aliens. (The room turns into a pure white room, and a door appears. John walks towards it, and Lucy and Ultimos follow him.) End Scene On an open field, Kevin is running from a series of exploding crystals. Diamondhead was following him, firing as he goes. Kevin slides down to the ground, dodging. Kevin tries to charge in at Diamondhead, but an explosion knocks him back. Kevin looks around. Kevin: Man, we’re getting creamed! (Kevin looks around, and sees Tini wrestling with Four Arms, being pushed back, and Synaptak firing a psychic blast to counter Brainstorm’s lightning blast.) And what’s worse, those two refuse to listen. Next time I see Sunder, I’m going to pound his face in for bringing these guys. Kevin grabs the battery pack on his belt, and fires an electric blast at Diamondhead. Diamondhead reflects it, then fires crystals back. The explosions send Kevin flying into the air, and he drops a piece of taydenite. Kevin: Taydenite? (Slaps himself in the face.) How did I forget about that?! Kevin grabs the taydenite, absorbing it. He then charges at Diamondhead, who continues to fires crystals. The crystals explode on contact with Kevin, but he charges through, morphing his hand into a mace. He then slams his mace hand into Diamondhead’s head, destroying it. Diamondhead then falls to the ground, and turns into a purple light, disappearing. Kevin: Now, to convince these guys to work together. (Kevin runs over, and Tini is pinned down to the ground. She kicks Four Arms off, and gets up.) Tini, stay back for a second! (Kevin absorbs energy from the battery, and shoots electricity at Four Arms. Four Arms is stunned, and Tini jumps, and lands on Four Arms, flattening it. It then turns into a light, disappearing.) Tini: Not bad, human. Kevin: (Panting, black lines forming under his eyes.) Thanks. Now, let’s help the brain squid. Synaptak and Brainstorm are still deadlocked, and Tini jumps and lands by Synaptak. She claps her hands, creating a shockwave. Brainstorm raises an electric shield, protecting itself from both attacks. It lowers the shield, when Kevin comes from behind it, and strikes its brain with a blade hand. Brainstorm turns into a purple light, and disappears. Synaptak: I had that perfectly under control, human. Kevin: Do you guys really not see it? We need to work together, and to be sneaky. We can’t fight head on against these things. We have to be sneaky, devious. Synaptak: You can if you want, but doing that is a direct violation of the Galactic Code of Conduct. We will continue to do this the way we desire. (The room turns into a pure white room, and a door opens. Synaptak and Tini head for the door, and Kevin begrudgingly follows.) End Scene Phantom and Eunice are watching from their viewing room, with several screens showing the four teams. Eunice: (In seductive voice) Now what are you going to do, Phantom baby? Phantom: Patience, my dear. This last round was based on their individual skills. Now, we test their teamwork. The teams that can’t work together will die. Eunice: As expected from His Majesty. (Eunice snuggles up to Phantom, as he slaps down the Warmatrix.) Characters *John Smith *Lucy Mann *Ultimos *Kevin Levin *Tini *Synaptak Villains *Phantom *Eunice Aliens Used by John *Pacifista *Crashhopper (accidental transformation; selected alien was Cannonbolt) *Shocksquatch *Ultimate Shocksquatch Drones by Phantom *Way Big *Humungousaur *Rath *Diamondhead *Four Arms *Brainstorm Trivia *The Galactic Enforcers still won't listen to the others. *Phantom is seemingly toying with the heroes. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: New Chess Piece Arc